El Perfume Corregido
by Candy-san
Summary: "Era un perfume delicioso exquisito, el de aquella chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio" Contenido Explicito y Lemmon, Si lo leen Abstenerce a las consecuencias -Corregido y en proceso explicaciones dentro-
1. Chapter 1

Bueno gente como lo prometido es deuda les traigo (después de varios meses sin escribir gran cosa) la versión corregida de "El Perfume" que terminare una vez que allá acabado con los horrores de continuidad ortografía contradicciones etc. De cap. Anteriores la advertencia sigue ahí (y lo que escribí originalmente en negritas también para no ser hipócritas)

**Hola gente, solo quiero aclarar, esta historia tendrá referencias al libro del perfume (que recientemente me hicieron leer en literatura una recomendación si son muy asquerosos no lo lean) y Soul se parecerá un poco a Grenoullie en personalidad, será demasiado explicito, así que si no te gustan las cosas así te recomiendo que le des hacia atrás en tu ordenador, otra cosa es que, contendrá Lemmon mas delante.**

**Bien ya aclaradas las situaciones, espero que disfruten de esta historia un tanto loca, Sin más ni más comencemos **

Era un día normal para Soul Eater Evans, Si un día normal, su cabellera blanca se mecía con el viento que soplaba entre las callejuelas de Death City, atrayendo olores y hedores a la ves hacia la nariz de Soul, el hedor de los gases y la basura combinado con los excrementos de animales y restos de bolsas llenas de residuos combinado todo eso con el olor del pan recién horneado llegaba hasta él, que caminaba tranquilamente hacia su nueva escuela el Shibusen, podía olerlo a kilómetros de distancia, el olor a lápices y cuadernos nuevos, estudiantes, maestros, pizarrones, plumones, todo podía oler, podía oler a los estudiantes que iban en plan de conseguir amante los primeros días de escuela y las chicas desinteresadas en ello, y todo esto porque era la segunda mejor nariz del mundo, y ¿Por qué la segunda?, porque el aun no había superado a su gran antecesor( según él), Grenoullie, la mejor nariz del mundo hasta ahora, y el modelo de hombre de Soul, no solo era una gran nariz también un gran perfumista.

Según los libros de historia, era un hombre con apariencia fea y de baja estatura, pero sus acciones lo llevaron a ser relevante, y lo que más admiraba de Grenoullie, era la falta de sentimientos, si era lo que más admiraba Soul, a diferencia de Grenoullie, Soul nació con olor muy insignificante y casi inodoro pero con olor al fin y al cabo y en un ambiente lleno de amor y ternura haciendo que los sentimientos "Indeseados" estuvieran ahí, ya había sentido, la desesperación, la tristeza, e incluso la melancolía y la seguridad, pero todo eso era innecesario para Soul, y varios dirán ¿Por qué no hace lo mismo que su "Maestro", es decir hacer perfumes tan sofisticados y buenos como los de Grenoullie en el pasado? Bien, según él. La industria de la perfumería había decaído gravemente, ya que las cosas no se hacían a mano, al contrario se hacían a base de máquinas, fragancias prefabricadas, en lugar de quitarle la esencia a la rosa pétalo por pétalo, ya no era un arte de pocos hacer maravillosos olores, ahora era toda una franquicia, cualquiera podía llegar con un nuevo perfume y ser un rotundo éxito, y todo esto para Soul ya no era honorable, de hecho se sentía decepcionado de tener una nariz tan poderosa y exclusiva, pero no se quejaba de ello, solo se decepcionaba asimismo.

Suspiro fuertemente, atrayendo un olor diferente para él y su nariz un olor tan diferente y delicioso, lo quiso seguir, en verdad, pero no tuvo tiempo, se hacía tarde para la escuela y no quería preocupar a sus padres, otro sentimiento innecesario, la culpabilidad, el timbre se hoyo y Soul entro al edificio como todos sus demás compañeros, o al menos eso era lo que creía el, a lo lejos olía una fragancia acercarse, apresuradamente, pero la multitud lo arrastro asta adentro del salón se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de la multitud, el hedor de algunos hombres y mujeres le era asqueroso no aguantaría mucho en el salón si esto seguía así, pero entonces la vio entrar al salón, olio su fragancia el aire que entraba por la puerta hacia que su olor llegara más rápido a él, era un olor exquisito, delicioso, la chica de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes estaba parada frente la puerta jadeando con su mochila colgando de un lado, el sudor corriendo por su frente.

-Señorita Albarn, ¿Por qué tan tarde si apenas es el primer día?- Dijo el maestro de cabellos plateados y lentes

-Lo…Lo lamento mucho, Profesor Stein- Dijo entre jadeos la chica

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, o la diseccionare señorita- Dijo el profesor con un bisturí en la mano

-Si señor-

-Ahora pase y tome el asiento alado de Evans-

El asiento alado de Soul era el único libre en todo el aula, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía cuando la chica se acercó, la excitación era tanta que la chica apenas llevaba la mitad de los escalones y él ya estaba jadeando, intento controlarse y concentrarse en otra cosa…..

Demasiado tarde la chica se había acercado tanto que no podía concentrarse más que en ella, bueno, en su olor, le sirvió para embriagarse y olvidarse de todos los demás hedores horribles del salón.

Cambiando de tema, se rumoreaba por la escuela, que gracias al trabajo maestro – arma, estos dos tenían que vivir juntos toda su estancia en el Shibusen, o por lo menos eso era lo que había escuchado Soul al ir devuelta a su cuarto de hotel sin tomarle mucha importancia, se tumbó en la cama y olio el suavizante barato que tenían las sabanas, no era muy agradable pero tampoco horrible decidió recordar la fragancia de la chica de ojos verdes, tan deliciosa y suave, y así pensando en la chica se quedó dormido.

Al cabo de unos días Soul se había tomado el tiempo de saber cuáles de sus compañeros olían mal y cuales bien.

Se había dado cuenta también que no solo variaba el tipo de sexo con el que hayas nacido para tener un olor agradable o desagradable si no que también, era si habías perdido tu virginidad, y si la habías perdido si era con un ser amado o solo para bajar la calentura.

Había un muy buen ejemplo, unas mellizas siendo más exactos Liz y Patty, por su parte Liz olía terrible, su olor esa similar a leche pasada combinada con barro ya que, se notaba que había tenido relaciones, más exactos en una fiesta, Soul aun podía oler el helio de los globos y el alcohol en su piel, por otra parte Patty olía, no tan bien como una chica virginal, pero su olor era realmente bueno comparado con la mayoría de las chicas que habían iniciado su vida sexual, su olor era semejante al del jazmín combinado con gardenias, Soul quiso imaginarse su olor mientras era una chica sin vida sexual activa, debió ser exquisito su aroma, no tanto como la chica de cabellos rubios, pero aun así exquisita esas eran las diferencias entre las mujeres que ya tenían una vida sexual activa.

Ahora pasando a los hombres, había varios que lo habían hecho por simple placer, pero entre ellos destacaba Hero, se notaba que se había acostado con varias chicas solo para bajar sus ansias, su olor era semejante al de basura combinada con excrementos de gato y un ligero olor a añejo venia de su sexo y al decir similar me refiero a que no podemos llegar al grado de exactitud que tenía Soul, el mecía sus cabellos con gran entusiasmo, y eso hacía que su olor se hiciera más desagradable para él, en cambio había un chico en el salón con aires de grandeza llamado Black Star, este chico llamaba la atención de Soul, era según el todo un gran Dios, pero no se había acostado con ninguna mujer, su olor era acido, parecía una combinación de naranja con mandarina con un toque de miel, se notaba que el chico aún era inmaduro, tanto que hasta su fragancia era así, inmadura, había otro chico, Kid como todos le decían, este chico según esto era hijo del director de la escuela y era muy popular entre las chicas y también se savia que adoraba la simetría, Pero Soul sabia otra cosa que nadie sabía su olor, era notable que el chico era aún virgen, su olor se asemejaba al de la vainilla concentrada y liquida, un olor fuerte mas no desagradable.

Por otro lado estaban las chicas que aún estaban intactas, vírgenes, un claro ejemplo era una chica llamada Tsubaki, y aunque su nombre significaba "Camelia" una conocida flor por ser inodora, ella tenía olor, era semejante al de las buganvilias*, combinado con té verde, miel y un poco de rosas, hermosa fragancia, pero no tan perfecta como la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, otra de las chicas era Chrona, conocida por su timidez y que ya tenía un compañero incrustado en su sangre, ella olía completamente diferente, su olor de chica se combinaba con el de su compañero, ella olía a tulipanes y lavanda y su compañero, Ragnarok, olía a tinta para plumas, de esas que se usaban en tiempos antiguos.

Soul se sentó en su lugar habitual, ya savia quienes estaban ahí desde antes de entrar al edificio, y aun así se sorprendió por encontrar a la chica de cabellos cenizos sentada en su lugar, leyendo un libro, su olor era como siempre, exquisito, era tan delicioso que no existían palabras para describirle, tan puro, tan gentil.

Soul se preguntaba qué sería de ella cuando tuviera su primera vez, no quería ni imaginárselo, un olor tan hermoso no podría, no debía ser arrebatado así como así, pero no iba a volverse un asesino como Grenoullie, ni le iba a pedir que si se podía cortar los cabellos para el hacer un perfume, obviamente que no, no sabía qué hacer para poder mantener esta fragancia intacta, suspiro derrotado

Se sentó alado de la chica de su adoración, más bien, de la fragancia, se le quedo viendo un rato, porque simplemente, era la primera vez que podía contemplarla tan calmada, su cabello estaba atado a dos coletas de caballo y su tez era blanca, casi no tenía pecho, era el suficiente para una chica de su edad de aproximadamente 16 y Soul que tenía 17 recién cumplidos no era más que una característica innecesaria de los hombres fijarse en el pecho de la mujer, pero en fin.

-¿Qué miras?- Dijo la chica con cara de duda, Soul se sorprendió, nunca nadie se daba cuenta cuando los observaba

-Yo, nada- Dijo mientras se volteaba

La chica sonrió, le dio risa su reacción

-Eres un chico extraño, soy Maka- Dijo extendiéndole la mano para que volteara y la sostuviera

-Soul..- Dijo tomando su mano sin mucho interés

-Sabes, Soul siempre te veo solo, en los descansos no te relacionas con nadie, te gustaría….Te gustaría juntarte con nosotros- Soul a esto respondió con un levantar de hombros como diciendo "Da igual"- Genial- Dijo la chica sonriéndole

-Muy bien clase, hoy les tengo buenas o malas noticias como se lo quieran tomar (todos se sorprenden) hoy escogerán un compañero para el resto de su vida en el Shibusen y vivirán con él o ella un departamento, no se preocupen el departamento está cubierto por la escuela, ahora, todos los maestros de guadañas y guadañas levántense de sus asientos- Al pedir esto Soul y Maka se levantan de sus asientos entre otros de la clase

-Por favor salgan todos del salón veremos su compatibilidad- todos hicieron caso a la orden y el maestro comenzó a nombrarlos por parejas –Soul y Eliot, por favor intenten su compatibilidad- Soul de un suspiro se convirtió en una guadaña y el otro chico la sostuvo, con muchos problemas al parecer, al final el chico termino quejándose que, Soul era demasiado pesado y poco flexible

-Bien ahora, Marina y Maka- La chica se transformó sin problemas en una guadaña y Maka la sostuvo sin problemas, pero al final se dio cuenta de que el mango de la chica le quemaba las manos y Marina se terminó quejándose que Maka era muy agresiva a la hora de tomar el mango y que eso la lastimaba, Maka no dijo nada pero si tuvo que ir al salón a ponerse unos guantes(los que vemos en la serie), varios terminaron lastimados, unos salieron volando, otros se habían quemado las manos, otros habían sangrado por la boca y nariz, pero al final todos terminaron con parejas, y Soul se sorprendió que al final haya terminado con Maka.

-Felicidades Soul, Maka, ustedes dos son 85% compatibles tengan estas son las llaves de su departamento está a unas cuadras de aquí, aquí tienen la dirección, código postal Etc. y por ultimo una copia de las llaves del departamento, sus cosas ya están siendo llevadas ahí por la gente del Shibusen (olvide comentar que la escuela tiene registros y datos sobre donde viven sus alumnos), Soul no podía, no debía estar tan cerca de Maka, su hermosa fragancia haría que perdiera el control y con todas sus cosas en la casa se volvería completamente loco, llego el descanso y Maka llevo a Soul arrastras al patio con sus amigos de toda la vida, su círculo amistoso era, Death the Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz y Patty, el primero en hablar fue Black Star

-¡Yahoo! Por fin tenemos parejas amigos, que les parece a la suertudota de Tsubaki le toco con migo, espero que puedas soportar a alguien tan BIG como yo compañera- Dijo dándole codazos en el brazo

-No te preocupes Black Star…Ya me las arreglare- Dijo ella con calma

-Yo, para no perder mi simetría, escogí a Liz y a Patty- Esta última rio con inocencia

-Yo, yo, yo…Como ya tengo compañero no hace falta- Dijo Chrona con nerviosismo

-Y a ti Maka con quien te toco- Dicen todos al voltear y se dan cuenta de que esta con Soul

-Chicos él es Soul, es mi nuevo compañero y amigo- Dijo Maka con ánimo y una sonrisa en su cara, Soul miraba a todos con indiferencia y pesadez

-Bien, Soul espero que te prepares, porque alguien tan BIG como yo tiene que tener amigos preparados para la grandeza-

-Sí, Claro, lo que digas- Dijo Soul con indiferencia pero sin afán de sonar arrogante, era la primera vez que Soul era aceptado en un grupo de amigos y todo gracias a la chica de cabellos rubios.

Todos reían y hablaban a su alrededor era como estar en el mercado a la hora pico, pero aunque no soportaba la compañía humana, se sentía cómodo, hasta Black Star paso su brazo por encima de su hombro para abrasarle de manera masculina, no savia el por qué pero su sensación de comodidad se incrementó, hasta tal punto que llego a simpatía, "Malditos y estúpidos sentimientos humanos" pensó Soul

**Buganvilia: Planta trepadora de muros que produce flores de diferentes colores morado azul y amarillo, su flor no es muy oloroso apero sirve de calmante y de medicina alternativa en tez para la tos y catarro **

**Biiien como me ah quedado? Pesimo asqueroso, putrefacto, bien, masomenos, ¡Hay no vuelvas a escribir en tu vida! Etc etc, La Verdad queria escribir esta historia lo mas rapido posible antes de que alguien se me adelantara jaja, Espero que no se les alla hecho muy pesado de leer jeje bueno ojala lo ayan disfrutado el segundo capitulo vendra pronto jeje Nos Leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Siguiendo con la corrección de esta historia espero que sea mucho mejor y más legible

**Haber, haber ( a mover la colita XD), bueno no, miren sobre "una queja" sin intentos de pelear, me dijo que el parrafo era muy extenso, la verdad yo tambien me sorprendi cuando lo vi en el Fanfiction pero, la verdad no se que pasa, mi fic originalmente tenia mas puntos y aparte, otra cosa es que según esto "Describi emaciado", si, bien queria adoptar mas o menos el estilo de la narración del perfume ( libro) y al parecer lo logre, aparte que para los que ya han leido este libro sabran que si voy a poner referencias de esta, tengo que describir las cosas muy bien, a lo mejor les parecera pesado pero es para que no se confundan y no aya quejas reclamos y/o "sugerencias" excesivas ( con afan de decirme que hacer y no hacer con mi fic) como ya me paso en otro de mis fics en otra seccion (de los Teen Titans por cierto xD)**

**La verdad no me fastidia ni nada ****Las sugerencias verdaderas, ****como el hecho de tal ves de intentar saber como es el olor de Maka mas afondo, pero, la verdad si las advertencias estan ahí y ven que esta muy pesado de leer el fic, por favor absténganse de hacer "Sugerencias" innecesarias, disculpen con el error lo intentare corregir en este capi, otra cosa es que el review dejado como "queja" mas bien no queja sino mas bien observación ****no me enojo****, solo que intente hacerlo la mas diferente que pude y aparte que en mi loca cabecita esto sonaba muy bien ( para mi). Otra cosa es que esto**** tambien**** es una ****advertencia**

**Sin mas ni mas comencemos **

Entre risas y gritos (Por parte de Black Star), Había terminado el día de Soul, tenia, para su suerte dolor de cabeza, otra cosa que admiraba de Grenoullie, su "Inmunidad" al dolor, ¿Qué le costaba a Black Star dejar de gritar? Al parecer todo, nuestro amigo está nervioso, y ansioso a la ves ya iba de camino a su nueva casa, ya todo estaba listo y ordenado en su apartamento**, **según el papel que tenía en mano, la nueva "Casa", quedaba a una cuadra de donde se encontraba el, de hecho no necesitaba el papel, lo único que necesitaba era a su nariz y el olor de Maka y sus muebles.

Después de haber seguido el olor de Maka, llego hasta el afamado departamento, entro con pesadez, pero a la ves eufórico, tenía ganas de "ver" a su "amada" fragancia otra vez, metió la llave y entro a la habitación, desde antes de entrar ahí Soul había entrado en un estado de relajación, por el delicioso vino imaginario que solo el podía deleitar y embriagarse con el sin tener una severa resaca, el aroma de Maka, este reinaba por todo el lugar.

Examino la habitación, era pequeño, pero perfecto para que ahí vivieran 2 personas. Alado de la entrada estaba la sala de estar, tenía un pequeño "Love sit"* en el cual cabían de 2 a 3 personas, alado estaba un pequeño mueble individual, en el espacio vacío que dejaban estos había una pequeña mesita que tenía un florero arriba y en medio de la habitación había un mesa, enfrente de esta estaba la cocina y una pequeña mesa circular en el centro y todo lo demás como una cocina normal, luego vio el pasillo, al final de este había un pequeño baño completo estaba en medio separando las habitaciones la del lado izquierdo era la de Maka, eso lo supo Soul por la fragancia de Maka, emanando en "Exceso" de la habitación, entro a la suya solo vio una cama y una pequeña mesita alado de ella, ah y también un pequeño armario, Soul se complacía con esto, sin nada complejo, solo lo necesario para vivir.

Tendió su cama puso sabanas nuevas y limpias coloco sus cosas en el armario "Adorno" lo mejor que pudo la pequeña mesa con un reloj y eso era todo, la verdad no le importaba mucho la apariencia de su habitación, pero eso si la mantenía ordenada para que los hedores insoportables de las ropas sucias no se acumularan por toda la habitación y lo hicieran vomitar.

A lo lejos sienta el aroma de Maka acercarse, con una bolsa de pan recién horneado y algunos víveres, como leche, mermelada, mantequilla, entre otros productos alimenticios, decidió seguir en su cuarto para limpiar el polvo, ya que este emanaba un aroma detestable.

Más tarde

-¡Ya llegue! ¿Soul estas en casa?- Grito su compañera desde la entrada, Soul no quería hablar no quería gritar, detestaba hacerlo, detestaba hablar con humanos, pero que se le podía hacer

-Si aquí estoy-

-Podrías ayudarme con esto, traigo cosas para la casa- Grito nuevamente Maka, Soul soltó un quejido y salió de su habitación, al llegar vio a Maka batallando con las bolsas, le quito algunas de encima, y se puso a abrirlas y poner su contenido en los lugares que Maka le indicaba, el aroma del pan recién horneado despertó su apetito, su estómago, rugió, Maka rio un poco.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Algo- Dijo el secamente

-Bien te preparare un sándwich, con el baget* te aviso cuando esté listo-Dijo con un tono normal Maka

-Gracias- Si tal vez no quería tener sentimientos, tal vez no quería hacer amigos, pero era educado

Soul se había sentado en la sala de estar sin mucho que hacer se dispuso a "ver" la T.V la verdad no le agradaba el olor que tenía la maquina era un olor metálico y eléctrico muy artificial para su gusto, pero sin nada más que hacer, se puso a hacer "Zapping" en la tele, sin tomarle a ningún programa mucho interés, al cabo de un rato Maka lo llamo por su nombre

-Soul-

La volteo a ver con esos ojos carmesí que tenía, y vio como la chica colocaba los sándwiches en el centro de la mesa. Tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca con rapidez la verdad este tenía hambre, no se había dado cuenta que se la había pasado casi todo el día sin comer ya que Maka llego en la tarde, casi noche. Maka también tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca disfruto el delicioso sabor del baget así como del queso, esbozó una sonrisa mientras masticaba, Soul la volteo a ver, discretamente como siempre.

-¿Qué ves? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Dijo la chica con duda

Soul solo se volteo hacia otro lado con el alimento en la boca, esto a Maka la había hecho enojar, inflo las mejillas y también miro hacia otro lado ¿Por qué entre tantos chicos le tenía que haber tocado con el más difícil?, si era su amigo y todo pero él no le decía nada, la única que hablaba era ella y se sentía mal por eso, Soul estiro la mano para tomar otro sándwich, pero en lugar de eso se topó con algo diferente, era suave y terso y pequeño al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era la mano de Maka, habían rosado sus manos por accidente intentando tomar el mismo sándwich, Maka retiro rápidamente su mano y Soul simplemente se quedó quieto un momento, pero sin facciones en su rostro que denotaran sorpresa

-Perdón- Como dije antes era educado

-No….No importa Fui yo la que no se fijó-Dijo la chica con nerviosismo y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa? Era solo un simple rose entre las manos, ni que fuera tan importante, Soul no savia que pasaba, savia que estaba nerviosa pero su cara estaba demasiado roja, Maka no olía como si se fuera a enfermar, supuso que era alergia ya que eso es parte del cuerpo y son de las pocas cosas que no se pueden oler, ya que no savia si la alergia podría causar fiebre se acercó a ella, se puso enfrente, la miro por unos segundos y puso su mano en la frente de ella

-Mmmh, al parecer no tienes fiebre, pero tu cara está caliente- Gracias a su buena educación y modales fue servirle agua con hielo a su compañera.

-Ten, bajara el calor-

-Gra..Gracias- Decía con nerviosismo la chica, que desagradable, nervios, se preguntaba por qué no podía hacer lo mismo que Grenoullie, así porque, si acecinaba a alguien y con las maneras tan sofisticadas de averiguarlo de seguro lo atraparían en menos de lo que alguien dice "Perfume", maldijo en su mente y suspiro, intento irse a su cuarto y esperar las ordenes de una nueva misión mañana

-Soul. Le dijo la chica- Gracias, eres un gran amigo- Dijo sonriéndole, Soul volteo a ver a Maka, la vio con una gran sonrisa si aroma embriagante, salía mucho más delicioso si ella lo hacía, el frio corazón de Soul comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, pero no le tomo importancia, de seguro seria la taquicardia por el estrés des Shibusen, hizo una mueca intentando hacer una sonrisa y se fue lentamente a su cuarto.

En la noche, Soul olio algo que lo despertó, era Maka que se acercaba, soñolientamente a su cuarto, fingió dormir cuando entro, Maka se le quedo viendo a ver si así se despertaba pero vio que no funciono

-So…Soul- Soul abrió un ojo contestando con un ligero "Mmmh" por respuesta

-Puedo…Puedo dormir contigo- Soul desearía en este momento, que su fragancia fuera la única que existiera y no ella ya estaba comenzando a detestarle por sus insistencias en que él hable

-¿Que tienes?- Pregunto sin mucha importancia

-Tuve…Tuve una pesadilla- Soul suspiro, cualquier hombre con 17 años de edad se hubiera puesto más que nervioso, y hubiera querido sobrepasarse con la muchacha, Soul no, de hecho no le interesaba tener sexo con alguien más, todo eso le daba igual, esas "Necesidades humanas" como él les decía, no eran de su interés sobretodo la parte del coito, simplemente se alejó un poco de donde estaba acostado haciéndole espacio a la asustada muchacha, se dio cuenta también que si se asustaba, su aroma "Palidecía" y se volvía casi inodoro.

Al acercarse la muchacha (ya que la cama era para una sola persona) lo suficiente para quedar a gusto, él pudo oler todo de ella, su cabello, las lágrimas que acababa de derramar antes de llegar con él, su sexo, sus piernas, todo, y así durmió acobijado por el aroma de sus sueños, fue la primera vez que Soul tuvo un sueño placentero.

Ala mañana siguiente Soul descubrió que estaba rozando algo más bien abrazando y para ser exactos ese algo era Maka, que estaba profundamente dormida, Soul a esto no le tomo importancia pero sintió como su corazón volvía a palpitar como loco, soltó su agarre y miro el reloj las 6 en punto aún era temprano, salió de la cama se vistió y preparo café para ambos.

¿Qué era esto, porque su corazón latía con fuerza cuando pensaba en el abrazo con Maka?

Estúpidos sentimientos, ¿Por qué no puedo ser un monstruo como Grenoullie?

¿Por qué simplemente, mi madre no me abandono? ¿Por qué tenía que nacer con olor?

¿Por qué simplemente no huía?

Se decía a el mismo, las respuestas estaban en lo mismo que se arrepentía, los sentimientos humanos lo hacían sentirse mal, pero seguía con la pregunta de por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte con Maka, si lo único que tenía en especial, era fragancia de sus sueños, de ahí en más la detestaba.

Inútiles sentimientos humanos

Se decía así mismo Soul

**Biiien gente aqui esta el capi 2 jaja espero que lo ayan disfrutado y espero sus opiniones, espero que el comentario de arriba no les aya enojado, pero tenia que descargarme, en verdad lamento, bien sin mas no mas me largo, nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno Siguiendo con la corrección este capítulo a mi humilde parecer no necesito taaaanta corrección más bien necesitaba un poco más de acentos bueno disfrutenlo

**Siguiendo con el fic XD**

Soul después de 2 Min. Seguía haciéndose preguntas internas, y comenzó a escuchar como Maka salía de la cama y su olor inundaba aún más la casa, la cafetera ya había terminado así que fue a servirse el café y lo puso en una tasa, comenzó a tomárselo, no le agradaba tanto el olor del café era amargo y un poco espeso, pero su sabor era bueno comenzó a saborearlo, en eso escucha como Maka sale de su cuarto.

-Ho….Hola Soul- Dijo la chica aun tallándose un ojo, Soul se sorprendió un poco ante su "Taquicardia" al ver Maka en pijamas con un tirante de su camiseta larga caído dejando ver aún más su desnudo hombro, lo dejo pasar y le dio otro sorbo a su café después saludo.

-Hola-

-Espero no haberte…Incomodado anoche-

-Está bien, desayuna recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a con Shinigami- sama a que nos de nuestra misión-

-Sí, gracias por el café-

Soul le dio una torcida sonrisa, entro primero a su habitación a sacar ropa limpia, una camisa blanca una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla y ropa interior, entro al baño con lentitud se desvistió y se metió en la regadera el agua corría por su desnudo cuerpo libremente terminándolo de despertar, paso el shampoo por sus blancos cabellos, la verdad no le agradaba el olor, demasiados químicos y otros olores industriales que le desagradaban, pero lo tenía que hacer más bien por higiene personal.

Cuando termino salió de la regadera y se vistió, primero la ropa interior y los jeans pero al intentarse poner la camisa se dio cuenta que estaba rota, salió suspirando, tenía que hablar, otra vez, abrió la puerta para toparse con los ojos verdes de su rubia compañera, Maka fue la primera en hablar

-Soul apresúrate, Shinigami- sama hablo a la casa dijo que nos atrasarían la cita y…¿Qué haces sin camisa?-

-¿Tienes algo para coser?- Dijo Soul cortante

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Está rota-Dijo levantando su camisa dejando ver su cicatriz

-¿Qué te paso por que tienes….. Esa cicatriz?- Soul suspiro, maldijo su suerte tener que hablar más de lo necesario le daba nauseas pero sus buenos modales le impedían ignorar a Maka

-No es tan espantosa, y fue por proteger a alguien- Maka no pregunto a quién simplemente bajo la mirada y acaricio la cicatriz, Soul sintió como los cálidos dedos de Maka dibujaban la cicatriz pero a la mitad la detuvo posando su mano sobre la suya, el placer que le provocaba esa caricia hacia que Soul sintiera más nauseas

-Podrías mostrarme donde tienes las cosas para coser- Dijo el cortante, viendo a los ojos a Maka, esta estaba roja de vergüenza Soul no le dio importancia

-Cla…Claro- Soul soltó su mano y Maka se adentró a su cuarto saco una caja llena de agujas e hilos de todos los colores, Soul tomo el blanco y se puso a coser, Maka se metió a bañar, Soul olio sin vergüenza alguna como Maka se desnudaba, si lo olía, olía la manera en que su pijama caía al piso helado, olía como se quitaba su ropa interior dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, Soul se deleitó con su olor.

Termino de coser aun emocionado por el olor de su compañera, se puso su camisa y espero a que su compañera terminara de alistarse. Salió del baño con olor a rosas en su cabello los productos químicos del shampoo opacaban la belleza de su olor.

El resto del día paso tranquilo ese día no tenían clases así que decidieron relajarse Maka leyendo y Soul haciendo zapping, aunque en realidad disfrutaba la "compañía" seria de su fragancia

Y en la noche, Llegaron justo a tiempo a la cita con Shinigami- Sama

-Holas, Holitas, Hola-

-Buenas noches Shinigami- sama-

-Buenas noches niños, los eh llamado aquí por una misión muy importante, es un Kishin que está causando destrozos en el centro de Death City, se los advierto es muy poderoso- Terminando de decir esto los dos muchachos salieron de la oficina a buscar al Kishin.

Al llegar vieron como las calles estaban vacías, sin un alma, el olor de la horrorosa criatura estaba por todos lados, Soul se sentía asqueado, le desagradaba el olor de los kishines, como todo de ellos, su fétido olor era insoportable, olían a sangre coagulada, drenaje, eses de animales y vómito, era una asquerosidad tanto que, ni la nariz de Soul pudo rastrear a la horrorosa criatura.

-Soul vamos- Maka le dijo con un tono serio en su voz, en el camino hacia el centro Maka le había hablado de su capacidad de ver almas y rastrearlas

-Esta por aquí Soul, mantente preparado- Dijo Maka con decisión, de pronto se comienzan a escuchar rizas

-Niños imbéciles, creen que me van a poder vencerme, que idiotas- Dijo el Kishin desde las sombras.

Soul se transformó en guadaña, la sensación de los dedos enguantados recorriendo su cuerpo transformado con mera libertad lo hacía volverse loco aun así tuvo que mantener el control.

El Kishin salto y salió de su escondite, escupió cosas asquerosas, rasguño a Maka para evitar que esta lo asesinara, sin embargo, Maka en menos de lo que el pobre Kishin había terminado de disfrutar su ultimo escupitajo ya estaba partido a la mitad, la sangre de este se esparció por todo el lugar asqueando a Soul aun en su forma de arma, cuando se dispersó se veía la asquerosa alma de este, Soul la tomo con su mano y se la comió, ante esto Maka se sorprende y le pregunta.

-¿Oye Soul a que saben las almas?- Dijo la chica curiosa.

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas- Dijo cortante, Maka hiso una rabieta y le dio un golpe duro con su mano en la cabeza, Soul no se quejó pero se rasco la cabeza dejando en claro que le había dolido.

Llegaron a su casa muy cansados, se cambiaron, ambos se metieron a bañar otra vez por la sangre del Kishin. Soul se tumbó en su cama tomo las sabanas y se tapó con ellas oliendo la fragancia de Maka que se había quedado en el lugar, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

_Maka gemía de placer, Soul se movía dentro de ella con desesperación, ella solo rasguñaba su espalda para indicarle que quería más enredando más sus piernas a la cintura de Soul, este besaba sus hombros con impaciencia, cambiaron de posición haciendo que Maka llevase el ritmo, esta besaba la cicatriz de Soul haciéndolo quejarse de placer, estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo…._

Soul se levantó de pronto de su sueño, de hecho su primer sueño húmedo, bueno en teoría no, como todo hombre ya había tenido unos cuantos, pero no los recordaba, en realidad solo sabía que los había tenido por la excitación de su miembro.

Pero esta vez, lo recordaba, jadeaba desesperado en su habitación, recordó con el sueño, el horror lo inundo cuando recordó que él estaba quitándole su virginidad a Maka, no, no quería, no quería que su amada fragancia se fuera a la basura por sus "Necesidades" humanas, se asqueo por completo de sí mismo.

¿Qué le sucedía?, como se atrevía, aunque sea a soñar esa estupidez, decidió olvidarse de eso salió de la cama aun en pijamas ya que era domingo y no tenían que ir a la escuela.

Salió de su cuarto, solo en pantalones y pantuflas, aunque estaba comenzando el invierno para Soul todavía estaba lo suficientemente caliente para dormir sin camisa, olio el perfume de Maka que emanaba de su cuarto lo aspiro para embriagarse con el antes de encaminarse a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar.

Puso café y saco el pan para hacerse un pan tostado, el olor de este lleno sus fosas nasales este lo disfruto metió el pan al tostador y mientras esperaba que terminara saco mantequilla y mermelada para terminar de preparar su desayuno, se percató de que Maka se había levantado, no le dio mucha importancia, simplemente olio el perfume

-So…..Soul- El aludido volteo, la chica estaba tallándose el ojo, cuando termino de despertar se sorprendió –Que… ¿Qué rayos haces sin camisa?- Soul suspiro, porque diablos lo tenía que hacer hablar.

-Hace calor- Dijo cortante

-Estamos comenzando en invierno idiota, vete a poner algo- Grito Maka con su cara roja, Soul se sentía extraño sentía que algo lo quemaba por dentro, frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué te interesa?- Dijo el cortante

-¡Pero que no quiero que te enfermes a 3 semanas de haber comenzado las clases!- Grito ella

-¡Deberías preocuparte más por ti misma mírate!- Dijo el señalando a Maka ella traía la misma pijama de ayer una camisa larga de tirantes un pantalón todo azul, con un tirante caído

-¡Yo no me enfermo tan fácil!- Dijo Maka alzando la voz con los puños cerrados

-¡Pues yo menos!- Soul se sentía raro…. Algo a lo que se le llamaba enfado era la primera vez que él se sentía así maldijo por lo bajo, ella se acercó para darle un buen golpe, Soul actuó rápido por su bien la sostuvo contra la pared

-¡Deberías admitir que te aterra mi cicatriz!-

-Me aterraría menos si supiera como rayos te la hiciste-

-¡No te importa!- Dijo casi iracundo Maka era la primera persona que lo hacía enojar

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡No… No te interesa!-

-¡A ti tampoco te interesa como me hice la cicatriz, contesta porque te importa!-

-¡Por qué eres mi compañero!- Estas palabras tranquilizaron a Soul pero no la soltó

-¡Si vas a ser mi compañero necesito saber todo de ti y tu de mí, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a mis padres!- Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, Soul la soltó y le ayudo a limpiarse las lágrimas, no quiso preguntar lo que le había pasado a sus padres, la verdad no le importaba

-Fue hace un par de años…Protegiendo a mi madre- Dijo Soul sin tristeza

-¿Qué… Que ocurrió?-Soul suspiro, la verdad le daba pereza hablar de eso

-Pues, unos ladrones entraron a la casa, mi padre había salido por cuestiones de negocios a sí que mi madre bajo a ver qué pasaba, uno de los ladrones se dio cuenta, tomo un cuchillo, después de eso solo recuerdo haberme lanzado enfrente de mi madre, y después un inmenso dolor en el pecho, después nada, hasta que desperté en el hospital con unas punzadas en el pecho dejando esta cicatriz-

-¿Aun te duele?- Dijo ella acariciando la cicatriz, Soul se tensó al sentir esta caricia, sus piro

-No la verdad- Dijo el cortante, la verdad se sentía mal por este recuerdo, pero no por la herida, sino pero que tendría una marca de cuando comenzó a sentir algo en realidad y eso le molestaba, de pronto sintió una presión en el pecho, Maka lo estaba abrazando, no sabía qué hacer, la "taquicardia" se empezó a hacer presente.

-Lo siento….No debí gritarte- Dijo ella con la voz llorosa

-No, soy yo el que lo siente- Dijo Soul regresándole el abrazo, era la primera vez que se sentía así, era un sentimiento de comodidad, pero con algo más que no supo identificar.

Se separaron, ella lo miraba a los ojos, él le regreso el gesto, ella se acercó su cara, Soul hacia lo mismo, ya estaban cerca uno del otro sus alientos chocaban, Soul se embriagaba con el olor de este, la chica había cerrado sus ojos el los tenia entre cerrados, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no le importaba, hasta que un olor a sangre comenzó a llenar las fosas nasales del chico, detecto que era sangre de Maka, intento localizar de donde venía el olor y vio que era el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

-Maka estas sangrando- Dijo el

-¿Qué?- Dijo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados

-Tu brazo- Dijo el, ella abrió los ojos

-Oh debió ser cuando estábamos forcejeando- Dijo tomando su brazo

-Como te lo hiciste- Dijo el ¿Curioso? Sobre la herida

-Debió ser cuando luchábamos con el Kishin, déjame ir por un curita-

-No, yo voy, tu límpiate la sangre- Soul dejo a Maka y se encamino al baño donde estaba el botiquín ya dentro se sentía extraño, emocionado, pero a la ves triste por no haber terminado lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué era esto? Se sentía miserable, asqueroso, cada día que pasaba con Maka se sentía más y más humano, cosa que le causaba nauseas, y ponía en duda sus metas de parecerse más y más a Grenoullie

-¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así?- Se decía a si mismo Soul, golpeando la pared.

**Biiiien terminado y subido jaja siento la tardanza pero la escuela me esta matando xDD bueno nos leemos, espero que les aya gustado, me muero por un review plzz me dejan uno andeles xDD, bueno nos leemos Bye bye**

**Candy (your worst enemy)**


End file.
